Eye strain can make viewing display screens difficult or painful for users. Users may experience eye strain for various reasons, such as poor vision, fatigue, or viewing a display screen for an extended period of time. Different users may experience different levels of eye strain based on their own vision, level of fatigue, or length of time viewing a display screen, among other factors. Current display screens and media guidance applications may allow users to adjust various aspects of a display, including brightness, contrast, or font size. However, users must manually adjust these settings, which can be time consuming. Moreover, it may be challenging to find a set of display settings that reduces eye strain for two or more users. For example, one user's eye strain may be improved by increasing the contrast, while the other user may have poorer vision and need to increase the font size to sufficiently reduce eye strain. Adjusting the display settings to improve eye strain for one user may not improve eye strain for the other. Alternatively, the users may attempt to manually adjust display settings to improve eye strain for both users, but this will be difficult and time consuming, especially if multiple settings must be adjusted.